


It Was Only A Kiss.

by malfoible



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by The Arrangement by caz251 and needtoknow400's old habits on ff.net.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Was Only A Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Arrangement by caz251 and needtoknow400's old habits on ff.net.

Eric.

Eric woke with a start and a soft moan.  
The sex dream again.  
It had been so vivid. So hot.  
He looked round twice to ensure he was in his own room, his own bed.  
He slid his hand down his body and rubbed himself.  
He opened his eyes again just to double check where he was.  
Ten years since he had left home and eight years he had lived alone but still, when he wanted a private moment,   
he feared his father, or worse his mother, entering the room.

“Eric Beale! What on earth are you up to?” 

Pushing his parents out of his head and closing the door on them, he settled to pleasuring himself, trying to capture the dream.  
He frowned, damn it he was an adult, he could walk round naked all day rubbing his….well probably not all day…  
Hetty was relaxed in her attitude to his attire but him naked was probably a step too far…  
fuck now Hetty was in his mind…the dream, and any attempt to come, disappeared. 

He grumbled his way into the shower where his soaping and rinsing led to his imagining his dream lover and he left for work in a totally different frame of mind.

He had had crushes before of course. Abby Sciuto, when she had come to L.A. to solve the serial killer case.  
Then Nell, Nell his partner, his workmate, the object of his affection, well, until he realised that she wasn’t.  
He’d lusted after Abby, she was so different from himself, exotic…  
with Nell they were so alike, almost twins, they had loads in common,  
he admired her, her intelligence, her bravery, but he had come to realise that they would only ever be friends,  
really good friends, his vision of her had been romantic, not sexual. 

His dreams, though they drifted away before he could remember the details, were always filled with lust and passion.

They had begun after the kiss, the kiss that was never meant to happen, the kiss that had blown his mind.  
The kiss that had forced him to see what…who he really wanted…Leon Vance.

Everyone had been busy with this case.  
Arms dealers were a threat to national security and they had intel about a large shipment with global repercussions.  
The whole team were invested in finding this group and shutting it down.

Eric had been sent to a hotel to set up some surveillance.  
He was alone, it was meant to be an easy task, quickly in and out, but he had been trapped by some members of the group returning early.  
He turned as the door opened and almost passed out when he saw one of the men.  
Director Vance.

“Who the hell are you?” One of the men pulled out a gun.

The Director took control. “He’s with me. Didn’t I tell you to stay in the bedroom? Inside, now. I’ll deal with you later.”  
He walked towards Eric and grabbed him by the head then he pulled him close and kissed him dirtily.  
He swatted Eric on the ass a couple of times and pointed to the bedroom. “Go.”

The men all laughed. “Cool guy, bringing your Twink to a deal.”

“Well he’s good cover, and red hot in the sack, if you get me?”

The gang nodded and then began to talk more quietly.  
Eric moved further into the bedroom and sat down gingerly on the bed.  
What was Director Vance doing here?  
Surely he wasn’t corrupt.  
No or he would have let them kill Eric, instead he had read the situation and thought on his feet.  
Saving both of them, hopefully.

Eric could still feel the pressure of his lips on his own, the heat of Vance’s hand on his ass, lust vied with terror in Eric’s breast.

He heard the men leave and managed to slip away.  
He reported to Hetty, leaving out the kissing part, hoping for some information about Vance, but she brushed him off. 

It was the following day before the case was resolved and Eric heard about Director Vance’s involvement,  
how he’d been undercover with the very gang they were after years ago, and how he had volunteered to be involved in the case.

Leon had come personally to thank Eric.  
“Sorry you were put in that situation Eric, you should have been told I was undercover.  
Thanks for not blowing things.” He shook Eric’s hand, then for some reason ran his hand over Eric’s head ruffling his hair.

Eric had murmured something about, “My pleasure.” but all he could feel was the warmth of Vance’s hand, he could still feel the pat on his ass… he stared at Vance’s mouth remembering, wanting to touch again. Wanting to taste, wanting that tongue, thrusting and dancing with his own.

Leon.

Leon woke early after another bad night, tossing and turning, his mind racing. He’d never had a good night’s sleep since L.A.

L.A. he’d enjoyed it at first, being in the field, undercover, it had made him feel ten years younger.  
Then he’d walked into the hotel suite and seen Eric, the shock on the boy’s face, the fear.   
He’d taken charge, picked the one scenario that wouldn’t need much explaining.   
He’d kissed Eric as much to keep him from talking, as to fool the gang.   
Something had happened to Leon during that kiss.  
He’d been startled to feel that sizzle you get when you’re attracted to someone, then Eric had opened his mouth and Vance had slipped his tongue inside.  
He’d been shocked to find how much he’d wanted to carry on.  
He’s thought about it a lot since then. Going over and over in his mind.  
Was he really attracted to Eric or was it just so long since he’d touched someone, kissed someone.

He had had no interest in dating since Jackie’s death.  
Friends had set him up a few times with pleasant women but he hadn’t been ready.  
None of the women had attracted him.  
A skinny fair haired geek with glasses swam into his vision, Eric, yes there was definitely something there.

He shook his head. Everything he thought about himself was awry, he’d never been attracted to men, and even if he was, Eric was his employee.  
He shouldn’t be having these thoughts. Shouldn’t take advantage.   
Shouldn’t want to kiss Eric again, to thrust his tongue down Eric’s throat, to bend him over any hard surface.  
Fuck, it’s a good things he doesn’t work in D.C.

 

Fate, of course, was on the side of romance, or hot sex. Often one leads to the other.

McGee had gone down with swine flu or some other virus and DiNozzo was on a long undercover assignment.  
Gibbs really needed some technical help.   
Vance had rung Hetty and asked for assistance, he’d been prepared for her to offer Nell but she had settled on Eric immediately, and said he would arrive the next day.

Vance woke that morning in a weird state of anticipation.  
So what if Eric was going to be working with Gibbs.  
It wasn’t as if Vance could swoop in and seduce him, could he…no, no, no…and maybe Eric wasn’t interested, why would he be, it was only a kiss.   
Vance felt like a teenager, his mouth was dry, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he walked into the bullpen.

“Leon.”

“Gibbs, did Eric em Beale get here Ok?”

Gibbs looked up, his boss seemed nervous. “Half an hour, he texted."

Leon’s stomach did a cartwheel, he headed up the stairs talking to himself in his head.  
” Really I’m a grown man, widower, with children…this is not a date…this is not a date… “

Gibbs looked after him puzzled, but then had to spend the next two hours trying not to strangle Eric.

Gibbs found technology annoying at the best of times, hence the new phones every couple of days.  
It had taken him years to get used to McGee. Eric was totally alien to him.  
He barely understood half of the boy's chatter and wow did he chatter.   
He gave Eric orders then left for coffee, he figured the less time he spent in the office the better.

He called in to Abby’s lab and as usual she had a lot to say.

“How’s Eric? I hope you’re not being too hard on him Gibbs, he’s not an agent, he’s a tech guy. They’re way more relaxed in L.A. and he knows what he has to do.  
Let him get on with it, and remember, he saved me Gibbs, well all of the team but if it wasn’t for him they would never have found me.”  
She slapped him on the arm.” Play nice, and ask if he wants to come down and have lunch with me” 

He took her advice and when he returned from yet another coffee run, he brought one for Eric too.  
He was using DiNozzo’s desk so brought Tony’s favorite for the boy.  
“Hazelnut latte, thanks Agent.. thanks Gibbs.”  
The afternoon passed quickly. Eric was indeed excellent at his job and when he understood Gibb’s way of working he began to relax.

 

Eric had been nervous enough before he set out.  
Callan had wound him up teasing him about working with Agent Gibbs, warning Eric to watch out.  
"Beware of the Gibbs, he eats geeks for breakfast.”   
Then there was the whole scene with Director Vance which had grown inside his head, strengthened by the dreams into a passionate affair.  
Eric had been filled with anxiety during the flight then the drive to headquarters.  
Luckily Vance was nowhere to be seen and Agent Gibbs kept him so busy he had little time to worry. 

He ate lunch with Abby and listened as she talked and talked about Gibbs and Tony and McGee.  
He remembered the first time they met, when she called the director Leon and he had been surprised.  
He wondered what it would be like to say the word out loud, not murmured in the shower at the moment of his release but loudly, confidently, to the man himself. 

Afternoon passed towards evening and Eric was wondering whether to ask Gibbs if the day was over and permission to head off to his hotel.

Gibbs was wondering whether to offer to give Eric a ride, the boy had done well, and he told him so.  
Eric nodded, “I’ve enjoyed it, see you tomorrow?”

The phone rang on DiNozzo’s desk.

“Eric, will you come up to my office and give me a report on today’s operations.”

“Yes Director.”

Gibbs looked across at Eric, was the boy blushing?  
Why was Vance not talking to Gibbs if he wanted to know something?  
Why had Leon been popping out of the office all day, looking down into the bullpen then returning to his office without saying a word?  
Gibbs gut was throbbing gently, something was up.  
He frowned as the young man ran up the stairs.  
Then he grinned, could it be that Vance was ready to rejoin the dating game, and with this young guy?  
He frowned again, Eric was just a kid, Leon was his boss, was he taking advantage? If he was, Gibbs would kick his butt.

He brought up Eric’s file and looked through it, the kid was twenty seven, not exactly a child, so surely he was old enough to make his own decisions.   
He had run up the stairs quite eagerly, Gibbs didn’t think Vance was the sort of man to pressure anyone into sex.  
The smile returned to his face as he headed for the elevator. Lucky Leon.

 

Eric entered the office holding his breath, the Director just needed his report that’s all.   
There was nothing else going on, it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.

Leon had tried to calm down throughout the day, he had popped out of his office a couple of times, wondering if he should just go say hello,  
speak to Eric, break the ice, then maybe the feeling in his chest that he may have a heart attack would disappear.  
Each time he had headed out he had seen Gibbs watching, and he had known that he couldn’t be normal with Eric while Gibbs was watching,  
Gibbs would know.   
Gibbs would know what exactly?  
That he had kissed Eric and felt something and now wanted…well…wanted …Eric. 

The relief he felt when Eric entered his office was palpable.  
Eric was just himself. Young, friendly, talkative, with his glasses and his wild, fair, messy hair, and his shorts…

“You’re wearing a suit.”

“Hetty….she said Agent Gibbs wouldn’t like the relaxed dress code…she gave me this suit.” He smiled and smoothed down the jacket.

“It suits you, you look…ho….very smart.”

Eric’s smile widened and he looked at Vance closely, was he nervous?  
Was he about to say Eric was hot, he moved closer and began his report noticing that Vance had begun to step away then stayed put.  
Eric moved another step closer, he looked into Vance’s eyes then down to his full lips then back to his eyes.  
He knew now that Vance was thinking about that kiss, Vance wanted him.  
He broke off what he was saying and moved closer still. 

Taking a chance he asked, “Leon, do you want to kiss me again?”

Leon reached for Eric much as he had in the hotel room, pulling him close, claiming his lips, but this time there was no audience.  
Leon could take his time, enjoy the touch, the taste, plundering Eric’s mouth.  
His hand slid down Eric’s back reaching for his ass, stroking, pulling him close until he could feel Eric hardening against himself.  
He carried on kissing, as Eric tilted his hips, grinding them together.

Leon had not felt so turned on for years. He lifted his head.  
“Yes Eric I want to kiss you again, and rip your clothes off and lick and kiss every inch of you, then I want to bend you over this desk and fuck you till you can’t stand. Any objections?”

Eric stood up and began to undress, he interspersed his words with kisses, sucking on Leon’s tongue and full bottom lip.   
“No, no objections, well except for the suit ripping, Hetty’ll kill me if I don’t return the suit.”


End file.
